E-Rantel Cemetery Incident
E-Rantel Cemetery Incident was a conflict between the rookie adventurer team Darkness and the cult, Zurrernorn. Background Khajiit Dale Badantel, one of the Twelve Executives of Zurrernorn, schemed a plan to ascend to become one of the undead. To do this he planned to use the ritual, Death Spiral on the city of E-Rantel. Through using the necromatic energies he would not only turn into an undead but render E-Rantel into an undead city. For five years Khajiit and his followers lmade their preparation. Establishing a base in E-Rantel's Cemetery, they continued to create more undead using their magic and power of the Orb of Death. They also received assistance from Clementine, a wanted fugitive of the Slane Theocracy, who joined their cause offering the Crown of Wisdom a powerful item that could provide the magic needed to cast in the ritual. However, the item possessed restrictions and could only be used by a rare select people. Their options limited they turned to Nfirea Bareare, the only one in the city, who possessed a Talent to allow him to use any magic item. Clementine and some workers were sent to retrieve the young pharmacist but the boy had already left the city on a quest with some adventurers. Having no choice the cult waited until his return to the city, ambushing him at his home. Incident Lizzie Bareare, along with Momon and Nabe returns to the Bareare pharmacy to discover the slain bodies of the Swords of Darkness in the storage room. Lizzie attempts to investigate further, only to be stopped by Momon who then quickly decapitates Peter Mauk and Lukrut Volve corpses. Lizzie is shocked at the act but further in the room, she witnesses Dyne Woodwonder rise and understands that the adventurers have become zombies. Momon then dispatches the zombie druid. All that is left is Ninya's body, though seeing no undead reaction the adventurer deems it to be safe. Lizzie realizes that her grandson, Nfirea Bareare is missing and rushes to search for him. Momon orders Nabe to protect her, noting that his passive skill Blessing has confirmed that there are no more undead but warns her to be on the lookout for possible intruders. Momon then studies Ninya's corpse, observing the brutality of 'his' corpse. Opening her clothes he makes a surprising discovery and immediately closes up the garment. Taking one last look at his comrade, he then gently closes the eyes. Lizzie reports that her grandson is gone and determines that he has been kidnapped by whoever killed the Sword of Darkness. Momon points out to some writing in blood under Ninya's corpse. According to it, the kidnapper have gone into the sewers. Momon, however, is suspicious of the information, doubting that Ninya could have obtained the information and believes it to be a trap. Lizzie notes his calmness in the situation and asks what his relationship was with the slain adventurers and if they were his friends. Momon merely states that they were merely adventuring together and it was just professional. He asks what can she tell from the bodies, to which she takes that they were enchanted with Undead, meaning that the one who did this was a person who was a 3rd tier Magic Caster. Momon, however, states that the enemy could have used mind control or hidden the corpses and deduces that they made their victims zombies as a form of amusement. In addition, why leave the corpses? If their goal was to kidnap just Nfirea they should have hidden the bodies or removed them so as not to bring suspicion or attention. Lizzie understands Momon's hidden meaning in his words, believes that the kidnappers have a purpose for Nfirea but he would soon be disposed of once his usefulness ran out. Seeing Lizzie panic, Momon offers her to hire them to rescue her grandson though warns that the price may be high. Lizzie accepts his offer, though Momon continues to warn her if she is prepared to pay a high price for everything. Sensing something is amiss Lizzie questions to Momon what is he, and maybe perhaps a demon. Momon asks if that matters and would she still accept his help to save Nfirea? Lizzie gives her answer offering everything she has to save her grandson. The pact being sealed, Momon accepts the request and prepares to launch a rescue mission. He first objective to find Nfirea'a location and has Lizzie search the house for additional clues. After the pharmacist left, Momon tells Nabe to check the deceased adventurers and see whether their plates have been removed. Nabe asks why is it important but before they can go any further the two are interrupted by a Message from Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. Entoma has some pressing news, but Ainz dismisses her as he is in the middle of an operation. Taking cue Entoma then tells him to contact Albedo as soon as possible. Turning back to Nabe, Momon tells her that the plates were taken as trophies by the kidnappers. It was a fatal mistake as it means they can track them. Taking out Infinite Backpack, he then takes out the Magic Scrolls to locate their quarries via the stolen metal plates and determine Nfirea was taken to the graveyard. Besides the kidnapped boy they see that a horde of undead are amassing. Nabe recommends teleporting there and killing their opponents, but Momon shoots down the idea stating that the other party is preparing something major, thus a good opportunity to earn some publicity to bolster their reputations. In addition, he wishes to investigate how these people managed to summon so many undead in a short manner of time. Momon reports to Lizzie that they are heading to the graveyard informing her the sewers lead was false. He tells her to spread the word and warn as many people as she can to surround the area to prevent the undead from escaping. Meanwhile, the guards at E-Rantel's Cemetery are casually chatting on a peaceful night. One of the guards hears something ans spots movement in the graveyard. Two of the ten guards that were supposedly patrolling the interior are running towards the gates. The guards at the gates open and attempt to question them what was going on only to be told that their unit was eaten by the undead. A guard is sent to the wall to investigate, but halfway up there he sees that a mass of undead creatures are heading toward the walls. The undead tide wash against walls, banging at the gates and slowly swarm over the walls. The guardsman their stations and attempt to thin the tide, but gradually they are being overrun and are forced to retreat from the wall. The gates are groaning at the strain of the weight of its burden and the guards can do nothing but despair at the impending doom. Suddenly hearing a clacking of metal their eyes turn to the direction of the sound to see a warrior in full plate armor riding atop a magical beast. One guard attempts to warn him away from the area until he sees the adventurer plate around his neck. Initially thankful that an adventurer has come, the guards' hopes are dashed away as they see he is merely a copper rank. Despite their attempts to warn him, the warrior and his female comrade ready their weapons. The warrior informs them of the threat behind them and sure enough, they all see that looming over the cemetery wall is a Necrosome Giant. The guards terrified at the sight of the monster prepare to flee. The warrior then raises his sword like a javelin and hurls it at the giant, impaling it in the head. The blow forces it to collapse to the ground. Nonchalantly the warrior states that the undead are in the way. The adventurer wishes to pass through the gate, but the guards insist it is too dangerous, so instead opts to leap over the wall, followed by his female partner who flies in the air and lastly by the magical beast. The guards are astounded by what they had seen and are still unable to believe its a reality. Noticing the change in noise on the other side of the wall, the guards climb up to investigate. To their shock, countless bodies of the undead littered the ground and hear the distant sound of fighting. They wonder who the adventurer was, but one guard overhearing the female adventurer, replies that it is Momon. To them, they believe they saw a legend of a dark hero. Deep within the cemetery, Momon continues to cut through hordes of undead creatures with his greatswords. The undead recoil from his approach and attempt to flee from him only to be killed. Meanwhile, Hamsuke is being carried in the air by a flying Nabe. Unlike Momon who was undead, Hamsuke's life-force would induce a violent reaction from the undead masses, hence Nabe keeping in the air to protect the beast. Though mindless the undead had learned that Momon was a dangerous foe and kept him surrounded at a distance. Seeing that this fight could very well end in a stalemate, Momon decides to use his magic to summon Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector to dispatch the undead horde. Next, he summons Wraith and Bone Vulture to chase away any intruders that enter the graveyard. The summons now handling the undead and any interlopers, Momon charges through. Momon and Nabe eventually reach the chapel at the heart of the cemetery, where they encounter several suspicious looking fellows conducting a ritual. The two adventurers contemplate on ambushing them, but they have already been spotted. Walking towards the assembled magic casters, Khajiit curious asks how they managed to break through the undead horde. Despite Momon telling them that they flew and they are the only ones, the magic caster doesn't believe them. Momon asks if there is a member of their party that uses a piercing weapon, which Clementine verifies it with her appearance. The groups exchange introductions; Clementine asks how they deduced that the sewers was a false lead. Momon replies that the answer is under her cloak. Her four silver plates she stole from the Swords of Darkness. Momon directs Nabe to handle Khajiit while he deals with the woman. The armored warrior directs Clementine to a location where they may duel. During the walk to the killing ground, Clementine attempts to goad Momon, asking if the ones she killed were his friends. Even going far to mock Ninya's last moments, saying sorry she killed 'him'. To her surprise, Momon nonchalantly states that there is no need to apologized as he would have done the same if he was him her position. They were only tools to build his reputation after all. Though it irks him that she and her friends interfered with his plans. Clementine finds it to be all amusing and laughs wondering if he and his companion will be alright fighting her and Khajiit. Momon is confident in his partner's skill would easily defeat her. Clementine thinks that her fight with Nabe would only last two to three blows as a magic caster could never hope to defeat her. Momon seeing her confidence tells her that he will give her a handicap and take his revenge. Annoyed Clementine states that there are only five people in the Kingdom who could match her. Nabe casts two Electrosphere using maximize magic knocking all of Zurrernorn save Khajiit to the ground. The adventurer shows her annoyance that the necromancer remains standing comparing him and his fellows to insects and deduces that he cast Immunity on himself to protect him. Khajiit mocks her skills as a magic caster only capable of 3rd tier magic. The necromancer reveals his power of the Orb of Death, reanimating the six bodies of his fallen comrades. Nabe senses that they have become zombies as Khajiit commands them to attack but uses Electrosphere] to kill them. Khajiit seeing that his item absorbed enough negative energy summoning a Skeletal Dragon. The magic caster is sure of his victory since this undead is immune to magic. Nabe proceeds to remove her sword from her belt, striding forward and swings a blow at the undead send flying to the ground. Khajiit is shocked at what he has seen, fleeing behind his summon demand who she is and if she was sent to pursue Clementine or him. His opponent only ridicules his cowardice. Seeing that his summons injured, Khajiit uses of Negative Energy to repair it and several other spells to supplement its power. Nabe too layers her defenses with multiple buff spells and the two resumed to fight. The adventurer attacks the dragon but finds her attacks to be less effective than her first go. Now on the defense, she manages to avoid her opponent's attacks. The dragon was constantly being healed by its summoner, Nabe attempts to force Khajiit to lower his defenses by casting Charm, but he counters it with of Undeath. Nabe is distracted by Khajiit's smugness in this act, fails to notice the Skeletal Dragon swipe its tail at her, sending her flying on impact. Though she lost her balance, she skillfully braced against the impact. Khajiit attacks her using Javelin and Nabe uses Lightning. Khajiit's attack misses and Nabe's spell is blocked by the dragon. The two share banter of each other ineffectiveness in killing on another. Khajiit then summons another Skeletal Dragon at the cost of depleting all his negative energy he gathers but is confident he can still spread death across the city. Unfazed Nabe sprints forward. Taken by surprise Khajiit has his Skeletal Dragon intercept her. Nabe parries their attacks and is pushed back. Still, her physical abilities astound the necromancer and demands to know what she is. he receives an answer that she was created by the one who are greater than the gods, the Supreme Beings. He does not believe her nor does she care glaring at him. Frightened, Khajiit orders his dragons to attack. Evading the attacks from the summons and even attempt by the necromancer by an Javelin. While the last attack would not have any effect on her she had subconsciously chosen to avoid it, allowing for a Skeletal Dragon to land a tail sweep on her left arm, tossing her aside. Thanks to her defensive spells she was unharmed. The Skeletal Dragons readied their forelegs to crush her, while Khajiit offered to spare her life if she surrendered. Nabe refused to call him a miserable human and trash. Having enough Khajiit orders the Skeletal Dragons to destroy her. The dragons prepare to attack, Nabe receives a message from her master, addressing her as Narberal Gamma to display her true power. Obeying the command Nabe engages Khajiit as her true self, Narberal Gamma. Before the dragons bring their forelegs upon her, she casts Teleportation to transport her five hundred meters in the air and then Fly hovering above her opponents. Meanwhile, Momon and Clementine are engaged in their own duel. Though Clemetine whines that she is tired, after several minutes of exchanging blows with Momon who has yet to touch his blades on her. She is less impressed by his physical strength as they lack skill and compares it to a kid's move. The fugitive thinks she is being taken lightly. Momon challenges her to come at him countering that she hasn't done much as his attacks did not allow her an opening to attack. Now going for her weapons, Clemetine took out her stilettos. Before they could strike each other they notice a small tremor where Nabe and Khajiit are fighting. Momon muses that the necromancer summoned Skeletal Dragons. Momon then re-assumed his fight with Clemetine, but Clementine is the first to spring forward, launching herself in a runner's crouch right toward him. The distance eliminated Clementine slid past Momon's greatsword. Momon shaken by the bold move, forcefully swung his right-hand sword toward the attacker. Clementine activated Fortress and to Momon's shock uses only her stiletto to block the greatsword and despite its inferior weight bounces Momon's attack. Momon's chest is unguarded and Clementine targets it. Momon attempts to get some distance but Clementine is faster and he takes the attack. After she ducks a swipe by Momon, the latter understands that she is using Martial Arts. Clementine muses that his armor might be adamantite. Momon feels something sharp in his left shoulder and sees that a slight dent was made. The sadist is disappointed that's all the damage she did but promises to do better next time. Momon realizes that she aims to disable his arms to render him incapable of attacking. Though he admired the warrior skills of Clementine he continues his attack. Clementine swiftly dodges his blows to the point his dynamic vision can barely follow her. Deflecting his greatsword attack with Fortress causes Momon to lose his balance, and she follows up with another Martial Art Acceleration, manipulating her sense of time allowing her to effortlessly dodge Momon's counterattacks and approach him from the front. The dark armored warrior is astonished by the speed but can't help but draw analogies with Gazef Stronoff's technique he witnessed before. He barely has time to avoid a stiletto strike aimed at his eye. The blade shrieks against the metal, and Clementine readies for another attack hitting it home in the helmet's slit. The attack causes Momon to jump back in retreat. Clemetine observes his retreat but is more interested in the lack of blood on her blade and why her opponent is not in pain. Momon states that he has learned a lot from this battle and sees now that he can't swing his swords around blindly and the importance of maintaining his balance. The woman is confused about his response but figures that it doesn't matter since he's going to die anyway though is interested in how she survived her attack. Bitter Momon admits that he is unskilled, thanking her for her criticism and then states that playtime is over. Shouting at the top of his lungs Momon commands Narberal Gamma to reveal her true strength. Back to Narberal Gamma and her duel with Khajiit, the necromancer admits that she has power given her Fly spell, though is confused on how she avoided the attacks from the Skeletal Dragons. However, Narberal slowly descends, a move that he registers as baffling as Fly would be better suited for escaping. The necromancer thinks she has no chance to win as his summons are immune to magic. Narberal counters that there are a number of ways to win and removes her cloak revealing her maid equipment. Puzzled by his opponent's transformation from an adventurer to a maid, Khajiit nevertheless feels a foreboding sense of danger and orders the Skeletal Dragons to attack. The two undead draw close to swinging their fore paws at Narberal. The maid casts Move, vanishing without a trace. A searing pain piercing Khajiit's shoulder, Narberal Gamma has attacked him with a black-bladed dagger. Though in pain the necromancer mentally orders his undead to attack her. Narberal falls back away from the approaching undead and uses Fly. Calming himself he deduces that Narberal used teleportation magic a 3rd tier spell but is baffled by its use as it would normally be used as an escape spell. He believes that Narberal intends to use teleportation to kill him since her attacks would be useless against the Skeletal Dragons. Narberal states it isn't so and was merely demonstrating that she could kill an inferior lifeform like him easily. Khajiit cannot believe what he has heard and calls the maid mad. Deciding tow wrap this duel over with, Narberal demonstrates that the idea of Skeletal Dragons being immune to magic is false. At a loss for words Khajiit confident in his summons' immunity orders them to kill her. Aftermath References }} Category:Events Category:Incidents